In His Arms : a sequel to The Long Way Home
by fbi-woman
Summary: TobinSivlia. A short continuation of my fic, The Long Way Home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: TBA

Author: fbi-woman

Rating: K for now, but will definitely end up being M

Type: Tobin/Silvia, post-movie, sequel to "The Long Way Home"

Spoilers: the movie, duh lol, and of course my other fic, "The Long Way Home"

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm not claiming to own anything. This is just my own idea of what could have happened after the movie.

Summary: This is a much shorter continuation of my other fic. Instead of the way home, this is the first night home, if you catch my drift lol. Don't like the idea of them together romantically? Tough lol, perhaps this fic is not for you. All readers are welcome of course, but no flaming though please; it's just dumb lol.

---------------

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I said I was going to write an epilogue of sorts, but I thought it might be a bit long to write the whole thing at once (I write best late at night lol), so it's going to be a mini-fic sequel lol. I don't think it will be longer than two or three chapter though, probably two. There haven't been many comments on the end of The Long Way Home, so make sure you have read the last chapter of that before you read this. I mean, this technically should make sense even if you haven't read it, but since it's a continuation, it would probably be best if you completed the first fic first. Thanks everyone, I hope you like it. I know sometimes I update slowly and some of you don't like that, but I do the best I can. I am a university student and a seriously competitive horseback rider, so I don't always get as much time to write as I'd like, but I don't have too much school work over the holidays so I'm going to do my best to get this done or at least write as much as possible. Thanks to everyone who has given me support throughout the writing of The Long Way Home. Enjoy!

------------------

Hand in hand, Tobin and Silvia followed their security escort out of the airport and to Tobin's car in the parking lot and were on their way home to Tobin's apartment. Fingers entwined, neither one moved their hand during the entire drive. The first portion of the drive was filled with sideways glances and flirtatious smiles as the pair enjoyed being in each other's company. Before long, however, the jet lag kicked in and Silvia drifted off to sleep with her head against the window. Tobin couldn't help but glance over at her at every stop light; she looked so sweet and peaceful. Eventually, despite the New York evening traffic, they made it to his building and he brought the car to a halt. He reluctantly removed his hand from Silvia's grasp and shook her gently.

"Silvia," he called softly, "Silvia we're here."

She moaned sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, alert upon noticing her new surroundings, and smiled up at him. Removing his hand from her arm, he got out of the car and walked around to open to door for her. She stepped out and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead, taking her hand as he continued around the car to the trunk to get her luggage. He of course insisted on taking the biggest suitcase and her carry-on bag, only allowing her to take the small suitcase because he needed a hand to get his keys.

"This is it," he said insecurely, "I know it's kind of small, but I've already started looking for something a bigger."

"No, it's perfect," she replied with a smile, "I love it."

"Well, let me show you around."

As in most standard apartments, there wasn't a whole lot to show, so the tour didn't last very long and was poorly planned, Tobin realized, when they ended in the bedroom containing only one bed. In truth, he hadn't really given much thought to the sleeping arrangement, and now he wasn't quiet sure what to say about it. He didn't want to push her, but at the same time, if she was comfortable with sharing a bed, he didn't want to hurt her by offering to stay on the couch until they could find a bigger apartment. As the awkward silence descended, he knew he had to say something.

"Um… there's only one bedroom but the couch pulls out, so I don't mind sleeping there."

She took both of his hands and looked into his eyes, her face only inches away from his.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Okay" he responded with a smile, not exactly sure whether he was relieved or more nervous.

He brushed his lips across hers ever so lightly and dropped one of her hands so he could lead her back to the living room.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" he asked, deftly changing the subject. "Did you want to stay in, go out, order in? What would you like?"

She smiled shyly.

"This is probably going to sound strange, but could we have pizza? I haven't had it since I left, it's not quite as common in Africa" she said with a laugh.

"Sure, whatever you want. One pizza coming right up! What do you like on it?"

"Whatever you like is fine" she smiled.

He called in their order and brought two beers out into the living room. They toasted to her return, and time flew by as they caught up on everything that happened between letters. Tobin told her all about the hearing and apologized profusely for waiting so long to tell her. She completely understood why he had waited, and she explained that she hadn't really been as upset as she had seemed: she was just caught off guard by what she had overheard at work. Before either realized it, they had talked well into the night. The pizza box and bottles were long empty, and the sun had disappeared behind the mountain of skyscrapers. They had also managed to gradually shift positions on the couch so that they were as close together as possible. Somehow he had ended up with one arm on the back of the couch behind her and one hand on her knee, and she had placed a hand on top of his. Their eyes met, and conversation immediately ceased as they both saw the love and desire reflected in pools of blue.

---------------

Ohhh I'm evil, aren't I? lol. Sorry it's so short, but the next part really needs to be written all at once, and it's almost 1am, so I think I should wait until my next writing session to finish this up. I don't want the good part to be crappy cuz I'm tired lol. I promise I'll make it worth the wait though, and I'll try to get the next part up in a day or two, but it all depends on how much interest is generated lol. I want to make sure people are actually reading before I change the rating and it disappears from the default page. Hope you're all as excited as I am for the rest! Make sure you let me know if you are ;).


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, time stood still and they were lost in each other's heated gaze. Then, as suddenly as their conversation had ended, their lips crashed together. She moved her arms around his neck and his arm that had previously rested on the couch now wrapped around her tiny waist to pull her closer, the hand on her knee sliding further up her leg. She teased his lips with her tongue and he willing granted her access. They hungrily explored each others mouths, their tongues sliding together sensually and the heated frenzy escalating. She slowly leaned backwards, pulling him with her, until her head was on the arm rest of the couch. The arousing duel between their tongues continued as she ran her hands up and down his back while he mimicked her motions with the hand on her leg. He released her swollen lips from his kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He moved his one hand from her leg between them to brush across her breast and she gasped out loud, arching her back to press her body against his. She raked a hand through his hair and brought his head back up to her lips. He broke away and pulled back slightly to look at her. Her lips were swollen, her face slightly flushed, and her eyes dark with passion. His fingertips grazed over her cheek ever so softly and he kissed her gently as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Once inside, he held her close and pressed his lips to hers. She maneuvered them towards the bed and pushed him gently until he was seated on the edge. Without breaking the kiss, she straddled his legs and sat down on his lap. One hand moved to tangle in her luscious blonde locks while the other drifted under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back. Her nimble fingers untucked his shirt deftly worked the buttons free of their holders. As soon as she had the garment open she slipped her hands inside to feel his muscular chest. He took his hands from her body to allow her to remove the offending material. Impatient to feel her skin against his, he hastily lifted the hem of her t-shirt and she raised her arms for him to completely pull it off. He immediately pulled her chest flush against his, and she ran her hands through his hair, sighing softly. He put one arm underneath her bottom and one around her back as he repositioned them on the bed so that she lay on her back and he hovered above her. He engaged in another quick, burning kiss before once again moving to her neck. This time he continued to kiss his way along her shoulder and down her body until he reached the valley of her breasts. He sat up slightly and admired her beautiful, milky breasts encased in a black lacy bra.

He reached behind her and popped the clasp, sliding the straps down her arms and tossing it aside. He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs across the sensitive peaks. Eyes closed, she moaned softly and pushed her chest against his hands. He lowered his mouth to her left breast and softly swirled his tongue around her hard nipple, gently massaging her right breast with his hand. She whispered his name seductively as he switched sides and continued the treatment. Her fingers twisted in his hair as he began to kiss his way lower at a tantalizingly slow pace. Her eyes flashed open as he dipped his tongue into her navel while his hands untied the waistband of her track pants. He moved them down and pushed them off the end of the bed to fall to the floor. He slid his hands up and down her silky legs as he kissed his way back up her body, nipping her creamy skin every so often so feel her squirm in delight. When he finally reclaimed her lips, she ran her hands hungrily over his back before sneaking between them to unbuckle his pants. She eased the zipper over his growing hardness and pushed against his chest with one hand until he rolled onto his back.

Seated atop him once again, she began to lick and kiss her way down his torso much like he had done to her. She teased his chest with her fingers and eventually lavished attention on his taught nipples with her tongue. Soon she came to the top of his pants and he lifted his hips slightly to help her pull them off. Crawling up his body, she tentatively reached down to stroke him through his boxers. He closed his eyes and trailed a hand down her back to caress her soft backside. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them back over and reached down to remove her panties. He kissed her hard and slipped his hand between her legs, running his fingers over her with a feather light touch. She let out a loud moan and he increased the pressure. She kissed him feverishly, feeling the arousal building up inside of her. Though she loved the feel of his touch, she desperately wanted to feel him, so she pushed his hand away and tugged at his boxers. They too were tossed aside and added to the pile of clothing that had accumulated around the bed. They both groaned into their kiss as their bodies came in full contact for the first time.

She moved a hand to grasp him and slowly stroke his length and he gently rubbed her breasts in return. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I need you" she said, her tone laced with desire.

He cupped her face with his hand and pressed a quick kiss to her lips as she guided him to her entrance. He entered her slowly, murmuring her name once he was inside her. Their eyes locked and they remained still for one long, emotional kiss.

"I love you" she breathed.

"I love you too" he replied quietly.

He slowly began to move with long, slow thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper and lifting her hips to meet his with every movement. Their passion raged like a wildfire and they quickly increased the pace. His lips skimmed across hers as she dug her nails into his back, dragging her hands down to his hips to pull him closer still. Grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth, she was able to capture his mouth for a hot kiss, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth seductively.

"Ohhh Tobin" she moaned as he began to drive into her harder.

He was rapidly nearing the edge and he could feel that she was close. Caressing her breasts, he kissed her hard as he thrust deep inside her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her mind exploded and her orgasm raced through her body, bringing him with her.

Rolling off of her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they both waited for their heart rate and breathing to slow. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead, earning a big smile in return. She draped an arm over his body and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and absentmindedly stroked her hair while they both began to drift off.

"I love you, Silvia" he said.

"I love you too" she mumbled into his chest, feeling safer and more loved in his arms than she had ever felt before.


End file.
